


Loss, Fear and Pain

by Ren_Nakamura



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Nakamura/pseuds/Ren_Nakamura
Summary: A violent reimagining of LJ's story in 994 cars long
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Loss, Fear and Pain

LJ had lost everything.  
I mean that wasn't a new concept to her.  
Just seven years ago the entire world had gone to shit. Everyone lost something. Her home, her friends, her extended family. And they accepted it! The world just gone one day, she and her parents forced her to move onto Snowpiercer. An ark of sorts,but it felt like a prison. She knew that people down train had it worse, but she hated, hated that lack of control.

She recalled sitting under the cedar tree on her school campus, divulging secrets about other girls "Did you hear Rachel Sinclair got pregnant to a delivery guy? Some Chinese place downtown"... She sat at the pinnacle of her social group, her charm leading people to trust her, before realising her conniving nature.

The last seven years had been boring, in first class they sat in luxury, but truthfully it was Stagnation. Their life kept routine by hospitality, and she had been bored.

She hadn't boarded the train with the intention to kill anyone, let alone maim them so brutally, but life got to her until she just snapped. She convinced Erik, sweet, simple Erik to go along with her plan and he obeyed like a puppy dog. That too came to an end.

And now those Tailies, those dirty, unwashed parasites on the train had organised their rebellion against the class system, and now seven cars gone like nothing, her parents aboard, they had won. Them and third, the new normal.

No friends, no family, no sympathy. Everyone on the train, everyone that now mattered hated her guts for her actions.

Her parents had left her in one of the communal carriages before they left her, she made her way back to her home. A further reminder her life was crashing down, Tailies drinking like crazy, stealing food from the fridge, fornicating on the sofa where only a few hours before she had had breakfast , Mr Pike sat like King of the Castle getting shaved. She begged, for the first time in her life, she asked someone, not told. 

As she walked further into the room she felt a hand grab her wrist. Terence, Janitor, Mobster. She cried out in indignation, but fell on deaf ears. "start walking" he commanded her, shoving her in the direction of the stairs. She complied and ascended into the bedroom area, her eyes wandered to the room on the left of the hallway. Two of them going at it fervently on what was her bed, tears formed in her eyes as she thought she might never sleep there again.

"that way" he pushed her towards the master bedroom. Bottles strewn across the room, clothes pulled from the closest, the lampshade smashed on the floor as some idiot had attempted to break the window to the frozen world outside.

Terrence locked the door and took a seat in the leather chair to the side of the bed and lit a cigarette, not saying word to LJ, it made her nervous "please. Don't hurt me" she implored the man "Whatever you want I can make it worth your while, I, I..." she stuttered as she tried to think of anything she could offer.

Terence smiled "It's a free train nowadays miss Folger, we each hold a tiny sliver of power" he took a knife from his pocket.

LJ lightly touched her hand against her neck as the man waved the knife at her, she felt her throat palpate as her panic levels rose "Stop fucking playing with me!" she shouted in frustration at the mans relaxed attitude, that infuriating smile. She took a step back, almost regretting her words as he stood up from the chair and approached her. 

"one thing that you'll learn Layla, is patience. Further up the train, in third one might make a request to Hospitality and not get a reply for two months, telling you your request was denied, but now I get what I want" Terence snaked his hands around the girls stomach, hugging her tight to him. He buried his head in her shoulder and breathed in. She smelt clean, a commodity that they had taken for granted in the years before boarding. He couldn't remember the last time he had smelt perfume.

Layla almost threw up in her mouth as he brought himself so close to her. All thirds had it, the working class. A smell of something like damp, that constantly lingered no matter how hard they tried to scrub their skin. She also wasn't used to this level of intimacy before. When she and Erik had had sex before, he hadn't even kissed her. She just lied there and took it, another form of rebellion. Her parents wouldn't approve of the relationship , and they never used birth control, despite the trains harsh guidelines on reproduction. Whether it was him or her that was defective in the fertility area, she didn't care.

Terence took the knife and run it across her cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood running down her face. He pointed the blade at her stomach, and pierced her dress, slicing the fabric up to her chest, leaving her exposed.

LJ gasped in pain as he carved into her face, despite knowing his cut was superficial. "bastard" she whispered softly, more to herself at this point. As he removed her clothing she tried to imagine herself somewhere else, anywere. He pinched and groped at her body, LJ cried.

Terence smiled as the girl began to break down. He pushed her down onto the bed. LJ thrashed against him trying to get out of his grasp "You're going to need friends to survive on this train. Resist me and your life will be hell, embrace me and I'll look after you" he slid off his trousers and positioned himself on top of her.

As the man thrusted violently into her LJ prayed in her head. To a god she didn't believe in, to her parents, to Andre Layton, to the Engine Eternal,that there would be some form of justice for her pain, whether or not it was deserved.


End file.
